Welcome Home
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: A Traylor. RATED M FOR A REASON. Summery inside.


"So what's the deal? How are you and Taylor? Chad asked. Chad and Troy were sitting inside of Troy's Escalade in the In-n-out drive thru.

"Man" Troy exhaled. "I ain't seen my lady nor my daughter in two months. How do you _think_ I'm feeling? I'm dying." Troy unconsciously looked over at the snapshot he carried of him, Taylor and their daughter Bella on his gas gauge.

"I'm surprised with Chutney sniffing all around you," Chad said. The way he said it-it wasn't hard to figure out that he didn't approve of Troy conversing with Chutney.

"Its not even like that man. I'm just helping her through some stuff," Troy said.

"But does Taylor know?"

"Hell no she doesn't know. You think I'm stupid? I know how much Taylor does not trust nor like Chutney. I wouldn't have peace in my own home," Troy said. When Taylor had gotten pregnant with their daughter Bella they had agreed Taylor would leave California and move in with him in Florida. Bella was now a year old and getting bigger everyday.

"When does she come back?" Chad asked, taking the tray of sodas from Troy.

"Tomorrow," Troy said wiggling his eyebrows. "So don't call me tomorrow night cause we'll be catching up on some much needed time to ourselves.

"Right," Chad said sarcastically. They drove back to the stadium and the thing they noticed was a white Kompressor parked out front. "I know that's not her," Chad said under his breath. The minute they stepped out of the car Chutney stepped out of hers.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" she smiled sweetly.

Chad rolled his eyes and took the drinks from Troy. "Don't take too long," he sneered walking past him into the studio. Three minutes later Troy strolled in. He threw his keys on the table and grabbed his bag of food.

"You better watch that," Jason said as Troy bit into his burger.

"Watch what?" Troy asked.

"Mixing Chutney and Taylor like that. You know she's been itching to put a hurtin on that girl for some time. Don't give her an excuse to." JASON said.

"Not to mention the fact that Taylor will beat his ass too," Chad laughed.

"Look! What is up with all yall? There is nothing going on between me and Chutney. Its all about me and Taylor."

All of the guys nodded at Troy and continued to eat. But they knew Troy was kind of sloppy when it came to women. In some cases he didn't know how to cover his tracks. The next day Troy was too siked to see Taylor again. But before he left he had promised Chutney she could come over and pick up some lyrics he had written.

"You've changed Troy," she commented. "Or should I say they've changed you?" Chutney picked up a frame of Taylor and Bella in the backyard smiling.

"For the better," Troy said taking the frame out of her hands. "I didn't know what real love was until I met Taylor."

There was no mistaking the underlying meaning.

"How can you say that Troy?" she pouted. "We were together for almost three years."

"Look Chutney," Troy sighed. "You're not here to debate our past. If this is what the conversation is about then its definitely time for you to go." Standing to his feet, he handed her the music and escorted her to the door.

Once she had gone Troy grabbed his keys and picked up the gifts he had for his girls. Smiling, he climbed into his Escalade and peeled off.

Taylor walked out of the airplane tunnel and sighed. She was going insane with needing to see Troy. It had been too damn long. Bella had missed her daddy too. Tightening her hold on her daughter, Taylor visually searched for the tell-tale brunette curls that belonged to her man.

"DADDY!"

Bella jerked her hand free and ran straight into Troy's arms. Taylor stood and allowed them to have their own reunion. After a second of hugging and kisses Troy's eyes searched her out. Taylor felt the immediate electric response as his gaze traveled up and down her frame. No one could ice someone down with their eyes better than Troy.

"Hey baby," he said sexily. Pulling her to him he enfolded her in his arms, inhaling her perfume. "I missed you." He pulled back and kissed her right there in the airport. Sliding his tongue in her mouth he teased her with only a taste before he pulled back again to swing Bella into his arms.

"Later," he promised Taylor. She followed Troy outside to where he was parked on the curb. Opening the door for them they climbed in. Bella immediately started screaming because of the new toy that was on the seat.

Troy had bought her a new Winnie the Pooh animal. A huge Eeyore to be exact. On Taylor's front seat was a wrapped black box with purple italics that was the trademark of Frederickﾁfs of Hollywood. Taylor could only imagine what confection of lace was inside the box. Troy loved black lace.

She opened it as Troy merged onto the freeway. He had bought a black lace bustier corset with matching thong panties, sheer thigh highs and black lace garters. ﾁgYou like?ﾁh Troy asked.

"Oh I like," Taylor said rubbing his knee suggestively. "Taylor didn't sleep at all on the way here."

Troy's eyes lit up happily as he knew Taylor would be asleep within the hour. The joys of having a young child.

Troy drove home and as promised Taylor was asleep by 3.

Troy undressed down to his boxer briefs. "Hurry," he pleaded as he threw himself on their bed. I can't wait to make love to you in black lace garters."

Taylor laughed as she went to the bathroom to change into her outfit. She had to admit Troy had great taste in lingerie. He knew exactly what would look good on her. She combed her hair so that it fell around her shoulders.

She walked out of the bathroom and posed in the doorway. Troy's mouth went dry as he saw her. He barely made out the words, "Walk to me."

First she walked over to the entertainment center and turned on the system. Amerie's voice filled the room. Taylor continued towards the bed, slowly and sensually moving to the sounds of _Nothing Like Loving You_. Once there she climbed on top of it and walked over to Troy. Smiling, she remained standing. "Take my thong off."

Quick as lightning Troy knelt in front of Taylor. First he kissed his way up from her toes up to her center. Groaning, he buried his head in between her legs. Taylor moaned as she felt Troy nuzzle her. Grasping his head in her hands, she half-urged him back. Licking his lips Troy abandoned his oral plan and pulled her thong down. Taylor kicked it off her ankle and pushed Troy back with her stockinged foot.

"Lie back."

As he did so, Taylor got a glimpse of how excited he was. "Now pull it out," she demanded in a whisper. Troy smirked lustily and pulled his dick out. "I wanna watch you for a minute." Troy had no qualms about stroking himself in front of her. It wasn't as if he had not done it before. "Torture me with it."

Troy wrapped his hand around his erection and caressed the head. Biting his lower lip, he stroked it from base to tip. Sparing Taylor a gaze he noticed her chest was moving rapidly with her excited breaths. She was loving it almost as much as he was. He continued to stroke and rub himself as Taylor watched for ten minutes. Finally, Taylor knelt in front of him and kissed his lips. She turned away from him and straddling his lap Troy sank into her. Taylor knew just how to draw out the initial pleasure. Each wet inch covered him sucking him deeper. Troy looked down and loved the way her back sloped down into her small waist.

Grabbing her hips he loosely held her as she began to move on him. A slow but fast reggae song had come on and Taylor was taking advantage. With one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, he let her work him. But he could only be passive for so long. At his break point he pulled her back until her back met his front. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he licked and bit her. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He felt like she was fucking him towards his death. Looking down he almost lost it then and there watching his dick bury itself inside her repeatedly.

The phone rang, but there was no way they were going to answer it. Troy only spared it a millisecond of a thought. It was probably for Taylor anyway. The machine picked up after two rings. "Troy it's me Chutney. I left my cellphone over there and I was hoping I could come over right quick and get it. Call me back." She hung up and Troy cursed. Taylor had stopped moving.

"Chutney was here?" she asked.

"Just to pick up some music," he explained.

"Music?"

"Kelsi and I have been writing for her," was the hesitant reply.

"For how long?" Taylor asked calmly.

Troy knew better than to lie. "A month."

"A MONTH!" Taylor pulled his still painfully hard dick out of her and sat on the bed. "What the fuck! You've been seeing her for a month and never thought to tell me."

"It wasn't that serious Taylor. Kelsi was here a fourth of the time."

"Well then it shouldn't have been hard to tell me." Stepping off the bed, Troy made a verbal objection. His dick was still hard as a rock.

"Baby." In response a small bottle of lotion hit the bed next to him.

"So she left you like that on the bed?" Jason asked. Troy was at the stadium with the guys the next day. They were on a break and he had decided to tell them what had happened. Troy could tell they all wanted to laugh, but were trying their hardest to keep it in.

"Go ahead laugh it up."

All of the guys burst out laughing. Zeke actually fell out of his chair and Chad was crying he was laughing so hard. "Man, we told you," Jason reminded.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan chuckled.

"The only thing I can think of is to give Chutney the other two songs I wrote for her and adios muchacha," Troy said.

"That's the smartest thing you've said in a month," Chad said.

"You better do it quick before you have another repeat of yesterday," Jason advised. Troy shifted uncomfortably as he pulled out his cellphone. Two hours later his collaboration with Chutney Spears had been terminated and he was on his way home early. He had some ass kissing to do.

He walked in the house and heard Tamia's _Dear John_ blasting. It wasn't a good sign that she was listening to that song. He heard the vacuum cleaner going so he knew she was irritated if she was cleaning the otherwise spotless house.

"Troy is that you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, its me," he said following her voice into the rec room. She turned off the vacuum and faced him. "I have a surprise for you," he smiled. She didn't return his smile. Troy cleared his throat and handed her the terminated contract. Taylor skimmed through it and handed it back to him.

"Is this supposed to make everything better?"

Troy exhaled loudly and collapsed into a chair. "Taylor why you always gotta make me work so hard to make you happy?"

"ME! I have to make you work hard for everything or you'd walk all over me," Taylor said.

"That is not true."

"We're getting off the subject. Taylor tapped her freshly pedicured foot, drawing attention to what she was wearing. She was dressed in a pair of heather grey hot pants and a matching wife beater. _Damn, why she doin me like this,_ Troy thought. "You lied to me."

"I did not! I just didn't tell you."

"Semantics. Omission is still a lie." Taylor began to mumble under her breath and Troy swore he heard can never admit he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Taylor." She twirled around and stared at him in surprise. He had actually said he was sorry. "I was wrong to try and keep it a secret. I just wanted to avoid this-I just wanted to stay out of the drama."

"Troy, you know that's when there is drama. I thought we talked about keeping things to yourself," Taylor scolded as if he were a child.

"I'm sorry, he pouted. He edged a little closer to her. When she didn't object he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "You forgive me?" he asked, adding the blue-eyed stare that she couldn't resist to support him.

"Pulling out the big guns, huh?" Taylor commented. Inhaling deeply, Taylor let it out slowly and smiled. "Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you too," he said leaning down to kiss her soft lips.

The minute their lips touched Troy felt himself come to attention and he knew Taylor felt it as well. "You ready to finish what we started the other night?"

"Hell yes," Troy said. He took her hand and they raced upstairs.

Once inside the bedroom they were naked in less than five minutes. "You owe me a ride."

Taylor licked her lips as she saw the throbbing lollipop that he had for her. She leaned down to engulf him in her mouth, but he grabbed her shoulders. "I wouldn't last long with that."

Taylor nuzzled his neck and bit down on a tendon. Troy moan-growled. "You sure Baby?"

"I need to be inside you," he said sexily. He smiled lasciviously as Taylor immediately got his meaning.

She climbed on top of the horse that was Troy Bolton and slid down.

"This time no interruptions."

"None." He tipped his head back and sighed in ecstasy. He felt as if it had been a lifetime since he had felt these walls. Taylor started to rotate and move over him in body-drugging patterns. "Damn baby", he moaned deep.

He leaned up to feel her breasts against his chest, but Taylor slapped his hands away. She reclined back and placed her elbows on either side of his knees. This way Troy had an unhindered view of the pussy he had been dying to have. Cursing under his breath, he wished he could stroke her with his tongue as she moved on top of him. He relinquished his wish by caressing her hips and then progressing on towards other parts of her body. He played a little with her bellybutton piercing, but abandoned that to play and stroke one of his favorite parts of her body. Her breasts.

"Sit up," he told her. Taylor sat up and Troy buried his face in between them like a starving child.

Troy!" she moaned.

"You like it?" he demanded.

"You're a little better than Chad" Taylor joked devilishly.

"Ha ha ha," he said slapping her on the ass.

Taylor sucked air in through her teeth and dug her nails into Troy's shoulders. "Watch that. Leaning down she breathed in his ear. "You know I like that freaky shit." Troy laughed. I knew it the moment I met you."

"Mmmm," Taylor said throwing her head back and increasing her pace.

They both ceased their talking. The only sounds were the sounds of skin brushing skin and rapid breathing.

"I'm gonna marry this pussy," Troy promised. He could feel that approaching nut and he couldn't wait to feel it.

As usual a few seconds into Troy's orgasm, as he continued to thrust up, he pushed Taylor into hers. She half-screamed as her breath was stolen from her. They both held onto each other as tremor after liquid tremor ripped through their bodies. When he felt the last spurt shoot into Taylor he spoke.

"Welcome home, baby." ing up on some much needed time to ourselves."


End file.
